256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Six O'Clock Nose (show)
The Six O'Clock Nose was a news show hosted by Michael Rosen. The format of the show is exactly what you'd expect it to be. Michael brings up the subject or story of the day, and Brian interviews people on the subject. Alike all the other show's the Rosen's have hosted over the years, the show has been met with numerous technical difficulties that made it look very unprofessional. History The show first appeared in the episode of the same name as part of the 'telly trilogy' of videos. Michael is the studio host, and Brian is a interviewer. The subject of the episode was (what else) toenails. Michael informs that more and more people are using toenails and then it cuts to Brian interviewing a local Hackney resident Jack Davis (who is really just the Presents Inspector). He said that he does indeed like toenails and that he has ten of them, but when Brian tries to ask him something else he just says what he already said, annoying Brian. It then cut back to Michael in the studio, but suddenly Older Rosen teleported into the studio and started raving to "The Difference" by Trafik. Michael, angry at this, begins to attack him and the two have a fight while the production company has to censor it all out - ending the episode very abruptly. The show returned in (funnily enough) The Six O'Clock Nose Returns following a similar but slightly changed format. Michael once again was the studio host with Brian as the interviewer. The subject this time was weed (cannabis), so this time Brian interviewered The Potatofoogle on the subject. Unfortunately, what the potatofoogle said had actually nothing to do with weed, making the interview pointless. Then Older Rosen began to do his track report (before which Harrybo taught everyone how to spell marmalde) on a nascar race, but after a while just began reciting his usual 'Chocolate Cake' phrase over and over again. Michael, unhappy with how things were going, decides to just let random people call him to pass the time - which causes a Skrilex song to blast in the studio. Then Older Rosen, just as Michael was going to end the show, wishes him a happy birthday and the show ends. The show has appeared only one more time in a short story where Michael reported on Brian, The Potatofoogle, Older Rosen, The Presents inspector, Augmented Reality Rog, and Mark Sabine raving to "Formula of Fear" by Hybrid at the Chocolate Swiss Café (or as Michael describes it, everyone going mad in the café). After showing clips of them dancing, Michael finishes the report by saying that his hamster died as well. Since then however, the show has never reappeared or been mentioned in any subsequent episode. It's likely that it was cancelled due to the success of Don't Be Cheeky. This makes it the only show to only appear or be mentioned in 2 or 3 episodes. Personel * Michael Rosen - studio presenter * Brian Rosen - interviewer * Older Rosen - race correspondant * The Presents Inspector - interviewee * The Potatofoogle - interviewee * Harrybo Scheddle - cameo * Augmented Reality Rog - cameo * Mark Sabine - cameo Appearances * The Six O'Clock Nose * The Six O'Clock Nose Returns * The Six O'Clock Nose 10 Second Story (non-canon) Category:Shows